Bang Shishigami
Birthplace: Hino-Kuni Birthday: January.1 Blood Type: B Height: 192 cm Weight: 105 kg Summary After losing his home in the Ikaruga Civil War and his master Tenjo at the hands of Jin Kisaragi, Bang and his followers began living in Kagutsuchi waiting for the right moment to strike back at Jin and the NOL. There, he declares himself a hero of love and justice and dedicates himself to exterminating evil and overturning injustice wherever he goes. He is quite over-exuberant, prone to speeches and tangents as well as making dramatic entrances. He has a romantic fascination with Litchi, always willing to go charging in headlong if he sees someone making her upset. He is overzealous in every way, subtlety not usually at the forefront of his mind, however his fiery spirit and will have earned him the respect of a few characters, most notably Hakumen. He also wants Ragna's bounty to rebuild the glory of Ikaruga. In the home console version, when he uses his Fuu Rin Ka Zan move, its own theme song, "Omae no Tetsui ni Kugi wo Ute", sung by Hironobu Kageyama, will start playing. This song, along with his choice of clothing, movement and mannerisms, is derived as a parody of the tokusatsu hero concept, more specifically Kamen rider. In BlazBlue Continuum Shift, he goes on a mission to find his Master's Son. It is also rumored that there is an inactive, unknown Nox Nyctores within his possession. This is earlier stated by Rachel in Calamity Trigger. Move List (Calamity Trigger): Normal Moves: Drive - Burning Heart: Bang's Drive has two functions. Firstly, they are guardpoints, which means they have an autoguard property during a portion of their startup. Second, if any of his Drives connect, he will get a Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan symbol (up to four). Getting all four symbols will allow him to activate his Fu-Rin-Ka-Zan super (detailed below). 5D: Bang blocks, then lunges forward with a flaming punch. Launches on hit, autoguards low, mid, and high. Jump cancelable on hit or block. 2D: Bang blocks, then performs a short-ranged flaming uppercut. Launches on hit, autoguards mid and high. Jump cancelable on hit or block. This move has a bit of a glitch, where hitting Bang repeatedly during his autoguard will extend the autoguard duration to the entirety of the move. 6D: Bang blocks, then steps forward and does a flaming sweep kick. Knocks down on hit, autoguards low and mid. Jump cancelable on hit or block. This is the only guardpoint with instant guardpoint, although it also has the longest startup and vulnerable time after the autoguard. j.D: Bang blocks, then does a flaming downward punch. Knocks down on hit, autoguards low, mid, and high. Jump cancelable on hit only. There is a glitch which will cause Bang to rise into the air if he autoguards multiple hits with this move (getting hit by all of Steel Rain will send him clear off the screen). A, B, or C during the autoguard on Burning Heart - Bang's Shadowstep Jutsu: Pressing A, B, or C while autoguarding will cause Bang to teleport forward a set distance depending on which button is pressed (A is the shortest, C is the longest) and continue the guardpoint attack. Once he has teleported, he can still autoguard if the autoguard duration still lasts, but cannot teleport again. This teleport is invulnerable and can cross up the opponent, in which case Bang will automatically change direction to target the opponent. There seems to be a glitch where Bang is unable to teleport if he is being hit multiple times quickly enough (such as with Nu's multi-hit normals). Trivia *While almost everyone in the Blazblue universe (except Hakumen) treats him like a foolish joke, Bang is very popular amongst the players for his over the top mannerism, the same reason why he gets no respect in the universe. *Undoubtedly, Bang is the counterpart of Guilty Gear's Chipp Zanuff, being the respective ninjas who was over the top in their mannerisms. However, while being a ninja, Bang's status is atypical to most ninjas, instead of being overly speedy with high damage, he moves quickly but has fairly slow attacks.that deal mediocre damage. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters